


Comfort Me?

by imnotsosin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotsosin/pseuds/imnotsosin
Summary: Arin is down because Suzy is out of town, Dan wants to help a friend out.





	Comfort Me?

Arin had been feeling down for the past few days, and Dan was the first to notice something was up. He wasn't eating or drinking a lot, and the dark circles underneath his eyes indicated that he wasn't sleeping well. Since Suzy was out of town for three weeks, he got worse. After the last Skype call Arin and Suzy had together, she called up Dan.

"He's just not right, Dan. There's something up with him." Suzy quickly told Dan over the phone in a hushed whisper.

"Are you sure? He might just be sick." Dan tried to reason with her, it was way too early in the morning to be thinking right now.

"I'm really sure." She paused. "Look, I have to go now. Please take care of him while I'm gone."

"Yeah, I will. Definitely." Dan promised.

"Thank you so much, Dan. I really appreciate this. See ya in a few days. Bye!" Suzy ended the call shortly after.

\-----------------

The next day, Dan and Arin we scheduled to record some Game Grumps episodes. Dan was all ready to go and record, but the only problem was, was that Arin didn't even show up. He waited for a couple hours just in case Arin forgot or decided to come at a later time.

"I don't think he's coming, dude." Barry told Dan after many hours of nothing. Dan sighed, he hoped that this wouldn't happen.

Dan stood, outside of Arin and Suzy's house. "Do I have everything?" Dan mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. He looked inside his backpack one last time, making an imaginary checklist.   
Mega Man X. Check. Speed Racer. Check. The Breakfast Club. Check. Looking at both of the DVD cases, he put them back. Shuffling the contents around a bit more he found the last item. A hard drive. With his pack on his back, and a bag of Wendy's in his right hand. He reaches for the door. At first Dan wasn't sure how to enter Arin's house. Did he need to knock? Did he just enter? After a few seconds of deciding, he chose to use the spare key that Suzy hides under a potted plant near the front door. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, hearing the click of the bolt, he removed the key. "Hey... Arin?" Dan calls, looking around the living room for him. "I've brought you something. Where are you?" It goes silent for some time before Arin responds.

"Bedroom." He replies. Dan smiles a little, hoping that Arin is okay. As he closes the door, he makes his way towards the stairs. Mochi greets him and twirls around his feet but soon scatters away. Slowly, Dan reaches Arin's bedroom door. After knocking softly and hearing Arin somewhat welcome him in, he enters.

Arin was sat on his bed up against the headboard, staring blankly at the TV flashing on the other side of the room. "How you doing, dude?" Dan says. "Surviving since Suzy's been gone?" He jokes. Though Arin doesn't budge, he just turns to look at him. Dan can see in his eyes that he's near breaking point. Dan makes his way over to the bed, placing the Wendy's bag on the nightstand and the bag on the floor. He sits down on the edge of the bed, opening his arms and looking to Arin. "Bring it in buddy," Dan softly told Arin. "I'll take care of you." At that point Arin completely lost it. He held Dan in a strong embrace so tightly, Dan thought he was going to break. A loud wail erupts from Arin, slightly startling Dan in the process. "Hey hey hey. It's okay. I'm here now." Dan tries to comfort him.

"I'm so lost without her!" Arin wails, tears streaming down his face. "I want her to come back home already!" It was understandable, this was the longest Suzy had been away.

"She'll be coming back soon! Just a few more days and she'll be back to help you!" Dan nearly shouted over Arin's cries.

\-----------------

Ten minutes had passed and Arin was starting to settle. They both lay in the bed with Arin curled up against Dan's side. Dan had turned the TV of a while ago, so now they were just in silence.

"I'm hungry." Arin says out of the blue, his voice was croaky from crying so hard.

"Yeah? I've brought you some Wendy's. It might be cold now though."

"I don't care." Arin says.

"I brought your favourite movies too if you wanted to watch those." Dan offers. A small smile shows on Arin's face as he thinks of something else.

"Can you call the others to come here too?" He asks. Dan is almost relieved, he is so glad that he wants the other's help.

"Yeah, totally!" Dan exclaims reaching for his phone, he makes a few phone calls.

Almost 15 minutes later and everybody was crowded on Arin's large bed, snuggled up together watching The Breakfast Club; one of Arin's favourite movies. Dan, Barry, Holly, Ross, and Brian all shared Arin round. Hugging and snuggling him. Making sure that he knows they are all there for him.


End file.
